


Better than Ever you Better Believe

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: McGenji Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cause I got laazy, Combining two prompts, M/M, McGenji Week, Oral Sex, Smoking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: "The difference in cigar smoke from other things is how thick it is, how it plays along your tongue never to touch your lungs. It’s not like the acrid pull of weed that stings the lungs and teases out the senses or the sweet burn of cigarettes and how they chase away the ache of alcohol. No, it’s heady and almost liquid and the taste makes Genji shudder as Jesse pulls him shockingly closer. "





	Better than Ever you Better Believe

**Author's Note:**

> McGenji week days 5 and 6 - Sensuality/Separation, Steam/Smoke. I combined both days because I fell behind and thought they worked well together

Jesse’s cigars are a scent that Genji will never get out of his mind. 

The curling, sweet tobacco surrounds Jesse like a cloud, the dry flavor of dried leaves stains his lips and the smell of fermented sap twists and braids in his hair in the same way that Genji’s own fingers can in these moments. Jesse rolls the cigar from one side of his mouth to the other, his arm around Genji’s waist as he reaches up to pull it from his mouth, breathing the smoke over Genji’s own and the cyborg shudders. 

The difference in cigar smoke from other things is how thick it is, how it plays along your tongue never to touch your lungs. It’s not like the acrid pull of weed that stings the lungs and teases out the senses or the sweet burn of cigarettes and how they chase away the ache of alcohol. No, it’s heady and almost liquid and the taste makes Genji shudder as Jesse pulls him shockingly closer. His hands move to tangle in Jesse’s hair while the cowboy puts the cigar on the ashtray for the moment. 

And then they’re kissing. 

And Genji feels his eyelashes flutter in response, that scent filling his mind as their tongues tangle and the smoke leaks from between their lips to escape into the air around them. He arches up against the taller man, Jesse practically bending him backwards to kiss him over and over and over again. The cigar burns in the ashtray as Jesse lifts Genji into his arms to walk him over to the couch, the cyborg curling his legs around Jesse’s hips as he moves. They’re alone on the base, no one for miles, they can do what they want. 

Steam hisses from Genji’s popped vents as thick lips move along his neck and Genji reaches for the cigar, pressing it between his own teeth to take a drag, releasing blue-white smoke into the air with a gasp as Jesse’s clever tongue presses between the tubes and valves along his neck to tease at the real skin still lurking beneath. Genji’s head tilts back against the arm of the couch as Jesse’s serape slithers to the floor in the whisper of fabric, their hips pressed together. Genji feels his codpiece grow tight, the texture of denim on his inner thighs making them shake and spread wider. Jesse’s chaps had been left behind a while ago along with his boots and gloves. And Genji doesn’t wear much in the way of clothing really.

Thank God.

Because it lets him feel the way Jesse arches into him, lets the smoke of their touches sink into his skin as cigar smoke drowns out the lingering scent of incense that follows Genji these days, tranquility replaced with the heavy, heady feeling of passion that only Jesse can impart on him like this. Has always been able to, starting with those furtive touches in closets from the Blackwatch years moving from their letters filled with longing and lust and not a little bit of love. 

Their first mission together again has unlocked so much in them. The promises spilled across pages of ink stained with blood and the scent of sandalwood or tobacco, the need there now being expressed in kisses and soft, glancing touches. 

“Jesse,” Genji whispers, arching, legs pulling tight around Jesse as his clever fingers move to tug away his chest plate. The name feels right on his tongue. And it’s been so long, seven years of letters and longing and the missing scent of cigars that drove Genji to buying a few of his own just to have that taste on his lips once again. And Genji smiles absently at the little chuckle that rumbles through Jesse once the plate drops away. The older man pulls back from his neck, a small strand of saliva connecting them for a moment as he looks into Genji’s eyes. 

“What’s up, honeybee?” he whispers, brushing their lips together again and Genji leans up to goad him into stinging, heated kisses. 

He sighs through his nose, the dragon under his skin curling and twisting, filled with the need for action, for passion to burst like steam and fire between them. “Mmm have you always been so slow?” he asks briefly and he squeals as Jesse bites him on the neck. “Ah!”

“Fresh,” Jesse clicks his tongue in a falsely chiding way. “I’m just enjoyin’...it’s been so long, baby.” 

And it has. It’s been so long since they’ve fallen into each other’s arms, the urgency of the recall having kept them from falling into each other as they’d wished. But they have time now. Privacy...well not exactly, they are in the common room but no one else is here and neither of them is feeling patient. It’s been eight years. 

And Genji sighs, head tilting back as Jesse’s large hands grip his ass to drag him into his lap, rolling their positions, the cigar still in Genji’s fingers as he looks up at the cyborg over him. And Genji grins, placing the cigar back in his own mouth, plucking the hat from Jesse’s head to wear it himself, rolling his hips in a slow circle. He watches as Jesse’s mouth drops open, eyes going dark with lust as Genji releases another curling puff of smoke, blowing a ring into the air as he sighs showily, winking at Jesse. 

Jesse just keeps his hands where they are, swallowing, leaning forward to catch Genji in another kiss as they roll together, the first signs of Jesse’s hardening cock knocking against Genji’s thigh from inside those tight jeans while the smoke continues to curl and twist and writhe from between their panting mouths. And Genji moans again, those hands gripping tightly before one comes down on the curve of his ass harshly and he jumps back a little with a whine. “Jesse!” he yelps, laughing, a flush high on his cheeks. 

“What can I say?” Jesse says, grinning wide and roguish and the last ten years drop away from his features, “I’ve never been a man able ta resist temptation.”

Genji huffs a little at that, sliding the cigar back into his mouth, relishing the taste as he rocks on Jesse’s lap. It’s dirty, sends tingles of heat through him, the kind of thing he used to do in darkened clubs or in the back of bars. But here, in the dying sunlight and sweet curling steam is even better. Even more exciting, the only music the sound of their breathing and soft sweet words that whisper in Spanish and Japanese and English. It’s so much better than anything that came before. 

And Genji takes one last drag, mouth open to let the smoke spill like a waterfall as he ran a hand up along his own thigh, arching with a little moan as Jesse’s hand comes down on his ass again, a little growl in the cowboy’s throat. Genji loves it, the sting that turns into glittering pleasure through his nerves, making the carbon fiber skin of his ass ripple under the firm touch of that metal hand of Jesse’s. Genji arches back into it, leaning forward, arms around Jesse’s neck and propped up on his knees to accept the rougher treatment. He knows he’s hard behind his codpiece, the metal and material straining a little under the pressure when both hands come down on him and grip hard. 

“Fuck, honeybee,” Jesse murmurs, “still got the best ass I’ve ever seen.” He grins, lazy and sweet as Genji laughs breathlessly. The ninja practically purrs as he feels deft calloused fingers dip under the strap that holds his codpiece in place and covers his hole. A metal thong as Jesse used to call it. His fingers brush dry over him and Genji shivers with a little spike of need before moving, sliding down to the floor, spreading Jesse’s legs to kneel between them and grin. 

“Do I?” he purrs, leaning forward, opening the ostentatious belt buckle and pulling the zipper open with his teeth. He grins when Jesse gives a gasp and his cock springs free. Jesse’s always been intimidatingly big, but Genji loves a challenge and his mouth waters with the memories of taking him down to the root, burying his nose in his pubic hair and he wastes no time. Gently, he tugs at the foreskin with his lips, dipping his tongue inside to hear Jesse moan, feel a big hand slide into his dark green hair and knock the hat to the ground. Not pushing or pulling, just playing before Genji leans in and takes the tip in his mouth. 

“Mmmh fuck ya do, baby,” Jesse moans out, pushing Genji’s hair away from his face so he can watch the way his cock slides between those sweet lips. And Genji moans, watching Jesse in return, honey brown eyes crinkled at the sides to show that he would be smiling were his mouth not occupied. Genji keeps eye contact the whole time, tongue rolling over sensitive flesh as he pushes further down, causing Jesse to hiss. “I missed ya.”

And, as it was before, Jesse begins to babble. 

“Nnnh Genji,” he moans, back arching as Genji hollows his cheeks and sucks before going back to kitten licks at the tip, “fuck, I missed ya. Missed yer mouth, missed your pretty eyes.” Jesse’s mouth is slack and Genji plucks up the cigar to put it in Jesse’s mouth. Jesse chews a bit on the end, smoke spiralling up toward the ceiling. “Fuck, m-missed ya so bad, nnh, my own hand can’t be nothin’ compared to yer lips.”

Genji moans a little, eyelashes fluttering, spread over his scarred and blushing cheeks like lace. Jesse’s sweet words start to tumble into dirty talk, praising his mouth, his gorgeous body and voice. Knowing Jesse had missed him, has wanted him so badly that any time to himself felt like nothing in comparison to Genji’s own body fills the ninja with lust and need all on its own. Genji grips Jesse’s thighs, one hand moving between his own legs to disengage his codpiece and toss it to the side, his still human cock springing free. Genji presses forward and swallows Jesse down to the root, the cowboy curling forward over his head and he moans loudly. 

“Genji!” he shouts, tugging at his hair until Genji is pulled off of him, his mouth open and a string of pre-cum connecting Genji’s lower lip to the tip of Jesse’s cock. “Nnnh was gettin’ too close there, honeybee. Don’t wanna cum yet, not without ya.” He pants a little, dragging Genji back into his lap to kiss him thoroughly, cigar having been stumped out and forgotten in the ashtray, before grinning. 

“Lay across my lap, I got an idea,” Jesse says, reaching into his pocket for a packet of lube that he clearly has been carrying around for far too long. But Genji complies, not before getting rid of Jesse’s shirt, running his fingers briefly through his chest hair and lying across him. Jesse gets a handful of his ass before spanking him again and Genji whines, legs spreading. He’s already hard, already jumping with need, but Jesse seems bound and determined to get him groaning for it, begging. “Did ya miss me too, honeybee?”

Genji moans as one slickened finger slowly presses into him and he nods. “I missed you,” he breathes, “I missed you e-every night when I would wake up and you wouldn’t be there.” His spine arches prettily as Jesse works him open, Genji’s fingers gripping like claws into his thigh. “Nnnh missed your smile, missed the, ah!, way you make me laugh...missed when you would  _ hurry the fuck up _ .” 

“Yer such a romantic, doll,” Jesse drawls, all good nature as he smacks Genji on the ass for is trouble, his own cock jumping at the sound that Genji lets out. “Mmm but I can’t blame ya, I want ya just as bad. Let’s make ya cum first though.” Jesse always liked to call Genji the energizer bunny, that he could go for hours and hours. And that is still true, but Jesse’s older now and he knows his own body’s limits. 

So he adds a seconds finger and presses harshly on Genji’s prostate, rubbing circles into it in that way that makes Genji jerk and twist and whine in Japanese loudly. As though he can’t help himself. As though he’s a puppet on smokey strings tied to Jesse’s clever fingers. Genji moans, open mouthed into Jesse’s thigh as he twists and presses his fingers in ever deeper, rocking back onto them, grinding his own erection into Jesse’s denim-clad leg. 

“Look at how pretty ya look like this,” Jesse murmurs, pressing his fingers in a little deeper and spreading them wide. “I missed this view, the way ya get all tense around my fingers like this, the curve of yer body. God, Genji, never met anyone as beautiful as ya, never could imagine it. How do ya even exist? How did I get so damned lucky ta have ya want me?” Jesse’s praise goes right to Genji’s cock, making him wail and twist and jerk, beg Jesse to fuck him. He needs that smoky voice in his ear, panting out his own pleasure as they rock and writhe together and Genji can’t help it as the edge gets closer and closer with every thrust of those fingers. 

He whines, gasping and wailing as he dances on the edge of orgasm, mouth open and practically drooling as Jesse’s other hand comes down to give him another spank and he  _ cums _ , hard and bone meltingly good, staining Jesse’s jeans. But Genji doesn’t give himself the time to recover, grabbing what’s left of the packet of lube and getting JEsse slick. 

“Nnnh wait, babe,” Jesse moans, “I haven’t finished gettin’ ya open…”

Genji kisses him again, harsh and deep as he strokes him fast, feeling Jesse’s cock pulse in his hand. “I can take it,” he moans, eyes glowing with lust as he positions himself to slide down Jesse’s cock, wailing at the drag. “Nnnh. I like the burn. I like how big you are.” 

Jesse moans loudly again, gripping Genji’s hips as the cyborg begins to bounce. Cum still drips from the tip of Genji’s cock, every thrust pushing more out, Genji’s head tossed back and his eyes roll up with the pleasure. It’s been so long since he’s felt this. Since everything has been so hot and sweet and wonderful. Steam fills the room, pouring from his vents as he works himself on Jesse’s cock. His hands press to Jesse’s chest, curling in his chest hair and tugging a bit as pleasure sparkles through his body. 

“F-Fuck, Genji!” Jesse moans and Genji wails in agreement. They’ve never been quiet but this first time after so long...makes it seem like they’re trying to bring the house down with the noise. 

“Jesse,” Genji moans in return, kissing Jesse desperately as they rock together. Jesse’s jeans rub his thighs raw and his beard burns but Genji can’t care as his prostate is hit dead on and he shakes with every thrust of it. “Mmmh fuck, please, I missed you, I need this, need it harder!”

Jesse moans a little louder, kissing him, fuckign into him. “Fuck, look at me, baby, I need ta see your eyes,” he groans, gripping Genji’s ass, slamming him onto his cock and Genji is barely moving himself anymore, letting Jesse fuck into him. But Genji opens his bleary eyes and Jesse smiles, sweating and huffing and red faced and Genji  _ loves _ him. He never wants to be separate again. 

“Yes,” Genji breathes and moans, letting Jesse fuck him harder. 

“I love ya,” Jesse moans and Genji wails, happiness joining the feeling of being fucked. “I never wanna be apart again. I missed ya so bad, like losin’ m-my arm all over again.” 

“Yes!” Genji moans and pushes on Jesse’s chest, orgasm approaching again, Jesse’s cock throbbing in him and he knows his lover is close. Knows Jesse is on the edge and he wants it filling him, wants to feel him like this. Feel him lose his mind. “I love you too!”

Jesse growls at that, fucking Genji in earnest, kissing his neck and jaw, arms wrapped tight around them so no air nor smoke comes between their bodies and he whines like a dog. Genji’s hands move to clench in his hair and his body shakes with the climax dancing on the back of his tongue. It’s perfect, so perfect and wonderful and fuck, Jesse is talking and Genji is about to cum and…

“F-Fuck, Genji! Marry me!”

Genji feels something in his brain pop as he cums, feels Jesse cum and sees the embarrassment on Jesse’s face as they both shake and moan through orgasm. Genji arches his back with it and Jesse covers his blushing face with a hand and a whimper. 

And Genji can’t help but giggle, sweat slick and vents popping with steam. 

He lifts Jesse’s hand, kissing him softly on the lips, body throbbing with pleasure and heart filled with joy. Oh Jesse. 

“Yes,” Genji whispers into his lips quietly, Jesse beaming at him and kissing him deeply before the sound of a clearing throat breaks them apart and they’re both confronted with the disbelieving faces of a good chunk of the team. Hana has her phone out and is recording while Lucio covers his eyes and Zenyatta giggles with good nature. Tracer yelps and waves at them and Hanzo finally sighs. 

“As nice as this is, we all sit on that couch.” 

Genji just laughs at that. Jesse hides his face with a groan and Genji just shrugs. It doesn’t matter. He pets Jesse’s hair gently. 

“Don’t worry,” he says, “my fiance and I will buy a replacement for the house, anija.” Genji winks at them and Jesse moans in mortification. In Genji’s mind, well, it’s a good kind of revenge for making him wait this long. 


End file.
